In the field of air passenger and flight crew comfort, there is an ongoing effort to reduce noise levels in an aircraft cabin during flight. For example, loud noise caused by an engine and its exhaust stream makes air travel unpleasant and tiring, particularly in the aft portion of the cabin. Sound waves produced by the engine and its exhaust stream increases noise levels in the cabin, particularly during takeoff and ascent. Thus, there is a need for aircraft cabin noise reduction techniques.